<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will You Accept This Rose? by theorganasolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756655">Will You Accept This Rose?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorganasolo/pseuds/theorganasolo'>theorganasolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, This is kind of a crack fic but oh well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorganasolo/pseuds/theorganasolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Drabble where Earth AU Han watches The Bachelor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will You Accept This Rose?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia is exhausted. It was constant meeting after meeting at work today.  And to top it off, she had to stay later then usual after her boss, Mon Mothma, had given her paperwork to go over.  Needless to say she was ready to go home to her husband and curl up with a glass of wine.  </p><p>When she walked into their home, Leia was welcomed to an unexpected sight: Han Solo watching The Bachelor.  On the TV, it appears that a group date has gone awry and all of the girls are crying.</p><p>Han hasn’t noticed her, hasn’t seen her walk into the living room standing right behind the chair that he’s in. </p><p>It gets better.</p><p>Han starts yelling, “What a dick! What guy takes a bunch of girls to the beach, gets them drunk, and then makes them play volleyball on live TV?”</p><p>That was the last straw for Leia who starts hysterically laughing that her husband got sucked into this mindless show.</p><p>Han practically leaps out of his seat at the sound of his wife’s laugh, “Leia! What are you doing home? I mean…” he rambled while diving for the remote control, trying to change the channel.</p><p>“Relax flyboy,” she puts her hand on his shoulder, “How long has this been going on?” She gestured to the TV.</p><p>Han is still bright red in the face as he struggles to come up with a response.</p><p>“Two weeks ago, you were with Luke at dinner and last week you went out with Shara and Winter, and you said you were going to be home later tonight…” he trailed off.</p><p>Leia giggled, “My apologies Han.”</p><p>“Ah, just don’t tell anyone sweetheart. I can’t have my reputation tarnished.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Leia sits on his lap, Han’s arms coming around her.  “But,” she drawls, “It might cost you something.” She begins to gently kiss his neck.</p><p>Han laughs huskily, “I guess missing one episode wouldn’t be so bad.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>